This invention relates to a clothes hanger; more particularly to a hanger that has clothes support members that are adapted to rotate 360.degree. about the vertical side support therefor and have one exposed distal end to facilitate placing and removing the clothing therefrom.
The prior art teaches a variety of clothes hangers, however they are deficient for one or more reasons, including the fact that they fail to provide for an exposed distal end on the clothes support member; they fail to rotate 360.degree. and the like.